1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment technology for a radar apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, an alignment using an auxiliary device is required since a tolerance of a vehicle does not satisfy a tolerance for a precision of a radar apparatus mounted to the vehicle as the technologies for vehicles are developing.
Such a radar apparatus has a function of detecting an obstacle on a front or rear side of the vehicle to which the radar apparatus is mounted, and thus is mounted on a front or rear surface of the vehicle. In this case, the radar apparatus is mounted to a bumper rail through welding or screw-coupling. Then, a mounting tolerance of the radar apparatus is not satisfied due to a wide range of tolerances. Accordingly, a misalignment may be generated in the radar apparatus.
Further, according to the related art, the radar apparatus is mounted to the vehicle (bumper rail) after vehicle components such as a bumper rail, a front end module, and a vehicle body are assembled, in which case due to an assembly tolerance of the bumper rail, the front end module, and the vehicle body, a misalignment state in which a mounting angle of the radar apparatus mounted to the bumper rail and the like are misaligned may be generated later with a high possibility.